Project Strife
by Shadowheart51
Summary: "I have decided to leave. I can't risk yours or their lives anymore. Sephiroth is very close. I can feel it." Sephiroth is back. Is River Strife going to be able to save the world again and can he change Sephiroth to good once more?
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Arises

**Project Strife**

**Disclaimer - none of the Final Fantasy VII characters are mine.**

**Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading. **

* * *

**Project Strife**

**Chapter 1: Trouble Arises**

River Strife still laid wide awake in bed for three hours after everyone had turned in for the night. He sighed and turned over for what seemed like the millionth time. _'I can't risk their lives anymore.' River thought._ "I need to leave." he whispered to himself. Silently he placed on a pair of black jeans, a black long-sleeved turtleneck, combat boots, and a pair of black gloves that went two-thirds of the way up his forearms. River then grabbed the box of materia out of his closet and his keys to his motorcycle, Fenrir off his dresser and left the mansion.

Once at his motorcycle River placed his materia holder on his left arm. After placing a fire materia in the holder he put the rest of the materia in the storage compartment under the seat. He sat down on Fenrir and gently tapped the kickstand. The front sides of the motorcycle opened to reveal six sword slots. Seeing that all the swords were there he kicked the stand again and they closed. He then got off the bike and walked it down the driveway. Knowing he was far enough away he started Fenrir and rode off.

It was nine in the morning when Vincent Valentine woke up. He went downstairs to get something for breakfast. To Vincent's surprize River wasn't up already. _'He should rest. He needs it.' he thought._ He got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down. Suddenly he spotted a piece of paper on the counter. His face paled as he read what was on it.

_Dear Vincent,_

_I have decided to leave. I can't risk yours or their_

_lives anymore. Sephiroth is very close. I can feel it._

_I'll fight him again if necessary. I may not come back._

_Tell Cloud and the others I'm sorry. Gen' and 'Geal_

_have already been told. Tell Cloud I love him._

_Love,_

_River Strife_

Cloud Strife, River's small, blond-haired little brother walked into the kitchen. "Where's River, Vin? He always wakes up before us." he asked yawning. Vincent looked at Cloud and said "He's gone." "Where is he then?" Cid Highwind asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Vincent turned around to see that everyone was awake.

He looked at Cloud again and gently said "He left. He said he couldn't risk our lives anymore. He's too close for comfort. He doesn't want you Cloud or the others to get hurt." He handed Cloud the letter written by River. "You mean...," Cloud asked as he the letter. "I wish the man would leave River alone forever."

"I know." Vincent whispered under his breath. "What in Gaia's name are you talking about?" Cid asked. "Who are you talking about?" Axel asked, looking from Vincent to Cloud and back. "Vince, should we tell them?" Cloud asked. "No. Not until it's vital." replied Vincent. He got up and walked out of the room to get dressed. Cloud followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2: Shin-ra's Help

Chapter 2: Shin-ra's Help

-Outside of Midgar-

River slowed Fenrir to a stop. He pulled the goggles off his face. Looking around, he took a deep breath. He shivered dispite of how warm it was. _'Something bad is going to happen soon. I feel it.' River thought._ River placed the goggles back on and started Fenrir, taking off once more.

An hour later River found himself in front of the old Shin-ra building. A man with semi-long black haired that was pulled int a ponytail, stood out front with a phone to his ear. The man spotted River and walked over to him. He got off the motorcycle. "Hello River." the man said. "Hello Tseng." River greeted. "Why are you here?" Tseng asked. "I need to speak to Rufus, Lazarus, and you." replied River. "Okay, I'll take you to them." said Tseng. Thye director of the Turks walked into the building with River behind him.

In ten minutes the two stood infront of the president of Shin-ra's office. Tseng knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice asked. "It's Tseng and Strife, Sir." Tseng answered. "Come in." the voice said. Tseng and River walked in. "Hello River. It's good to see you again. Is there something you needed?" Rufus asked, smiling at his friend. Lazarus sat beside him next to the desk.

"Hello to you too Rufus, Lararus. It's good to see you both again too," River greeted. He then sighed and said "I need some help. Sephiroth... he's back. Also I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon." Rufus Shin-ra, Lazarus Deusericus, and Tseng looked at him alarmed. "He's back... That can't be good. What do you plan on doing?" Lazarus asked River "I don't know yet. I may need help. That's why I am asking you all." River replied.

Suddenly Rufus said "I, Tseng, and the Turks will help." Tseng nodded in agreement. Lazarus looked at River and said " I and SOLDIER will help also." At hearing their words River felt a little more confident in himself. "Thank you." River said relieved. It surprised him that the Turks and SOLDIERs were going to help him.

Rufus looked at River and asked "You said something bad was going to happen. Do you know when?" River shook his head and said "No, I don't know." "Is there anything else? We'll all help in anyway we can." said Rufus. "No, there isn't. That's all I know. Thank you. I'm glad I know I have the Turks and SOLDIER behind me," River answered with a barley there smile. "I have to leave now. Goodbye Rufus, Lazarus, Tseng." "Goodbye." the three said. River Strife walked out of the office.


End file.
